


The right way to make a deal

by DarthEames



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Neverwinter (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cults, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Slutty businessmen, Smart alchemists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthEames/pseuds/DarthEames
Summary: There's a strange sound coming from the other side of the hallway, why don't you go and take a look?





	The right way to make a deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lammertart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammertart/gifts).

> This incredibly potent work of art is based on my friend's kinktober 2019 prompt list, check it out here https://twitter.com/llamabuthorny/

_Alchemy Labs, 3 a.m._

Dean adjusted the fire underneath one of his little cauldrons and let out a content sigh. Gentle bubbling of colorful liquids, quiet clinking of the potion contraptions and a tick-tock of the metronome - all of this has always been soothing to his nerves. Not that he ever needed to calm down anyway - a professional alchemist had to have clean hands and cold mind, and he has always been the perfect example of precisely that.

Dean straightened from the table he had been hunched over the entire evening, and while his eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, he could not help but come back to his thoughts about the owner of this place. Demoneye was quite an enigma for him personally - tiefling, of all things, but nonetheless incredibly respected in the city. Clearly a wealthy businessman, but at the same time Dean was pretty sure the man was living in his office upstairs. And sometimes, when he was especially emotional over something - during the time alchemist has been a resident of the Labs he’s had a pleasure to experience the whirlwind that was his employer - he gave off a strange dark feeling of something Dean just couldn't place. 

But whatever. As long as he was being paid and had a place to live and experiment. Dean shook his head and went back to work. 

_Alchemy Labs, 3:05 a.m._

Swish. Smack. Groan. 

Only by sheer luck and maybe only partially his experience Dean managed not to spill another little cauldron all over the worktop. He placed the finished potion carefully on the table and covered the metronome with his hand. There were some sounds one didn't expect to hear in the middle of the night. 

Swish. Smack. Groan.

Following his instinct Dean took his wand out of the holster and quietly opened the door outside into the dark hallway. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, just plain old mossy stone walls that needed some care and attention. With a short twist of his wand he produced a ball of light and moved down the corridor, all the while trying to recall if there was supposed to be anyone in the Labs. He vaguely remembered Demoneye taking off somewhere, dressed as he usually was - completely over the top and dramatic - in the company of his bodyguard. Malice, the only woman around here and basically the right hand of the big man himself, had her quarters on the top floor next to his own. There wasn’t much space else, really, the office and the shop being the only rooms left on the the floor directly above the ground. 

Swish. Smack. _Whine._

A new wave of sounds disrupted his thought process. It was clearly coming from the other side of the corridor but there was nothing there except storage areas with the ingredients for the potions he had been brewing. It didn’t sound threatening to him at all, and, besides, at this point he was plain curious so he kept walking with the light in front of him to illuminate the way. 

Upon entering the storage, which was now neatly organized all thanks to him, of course, Dean saw one of the wall cabinets moved aside, and behind it the secret door stood ajar. 

_Alchemy Labs, 3:10 a.m._

Mysterious red glow was coming from the inside of the secret room, flickering over the thousands of different jars, some with herbs and others with twisted specimen inside of them. Dean could now hear quiet murmurs alternating with the soft moans and swishing sound of something hitting flesh. The voice became peculiarly more familiar the closer he got to the entrance, until he finally recognized it to be Demoneye. 

Rushing the last few steps to the door, worried suddenly for the reason he could not yet fathom, Dean basically stormed inside the room. The scene that opened before him however made him stop in a halt and hold his next breath, as it was nothing he was ever prepared for. 

Jagged stone walls. Rich deep red banners with golden tassels. A marble statue of what looked like a man with a goat head right across from the entrance. Black and red candles in the corners. A pentagram. And inside the pentagram right in front of the statue, on his knees and completely naked, stood the finest tiefling businessman in Neverwinter. 

All of that considered, the alchemist found himself unable to focus on anything beside Demoneye's back. His burgundy skin was criss crossed with dark lines and his long spiky tail was flicking furiously this way and that, threatening to knock over some of the candles. A swishing sound, and three tails of the whip planted themselves across the shoulder blades. Demoneye let out a low growl but he sounded more frustrated than satisfied. And then he turned his head and looked straight into Dean's eyes. 

_Alchemy Labs, 3:13 a.m._

"I know some people who would actually pay me to look", Demoneye's voice was low and a little bit hoarse. He stood up from his knees and was now facing Dean fully, unashamed of his own nakedness. "But I guess I could file it under some charity."

He seemed unaware of the impression he was making, with a whip in his hand and a cock standing proudly up, instead acting like they were out for a chat. Dean schooled his face into the mask of indifference. 

"So, you're a cultist then", the alchemist crossed his arms on his chest. "And there I was, almost led myself to believe I was lucky to find a normal employer for a change."

"Normal is rather boring, darling, and you're the one to know that", mismatched eyes narrowed a little, the red one dull and the yellow one shining bright in the slight darkness of the room. "But excuse me, if you don’t mind, I have some business to attend. You can stay and watch if you want. Unless", Demoneye rubbed his lower lip with his finger as if he was wondering about something. "You'd like to join? I could use an extra pair of hands." 

Tiefling smiled wide, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Dean kept his face emotionless mask, but under it his thoughts scattered in every direction. Was this man in front of him actually insane enough to offer something like this? And was he himself completely out of his mind to be considering it? He was not interested in fucking but the picture of the successful man on his knees in front of him, whining and begging, kept popping up in his head. It was appealing to some darkness inside of him, the same darkness that came from his distant relatives who had lent him their magic. And when it came to his magic he was not the one to resist. 

So, when Demoneye held his hand out and offered him the whip, Dean, to his horrid fascination, found himself accepting it. 

"We will not end this in bed", like always, his voice was quiet and calm. The intricate crystal handle of the whip was heavy and warm to the touch. "And I will not join your religion."

The tiefling looked disgustingly excited despite the conditions. 

"Wouldn't dream of it", as if in the complete opposition to his words, his tail gently wrapped itself around Dean's leg, but a moment later Demoneye was already back at the pentagram, ready on his knees. The goat man was looking at both of them in a silent approval. 

"Do you require a safe word?" Dean ran his fingers through the tails of the whip as he came closer. 

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it", Demoneye's tail was swinging this way and that in a nervous anticipation. "But we can have one, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Metronome", it's was the first thing that came to mind, and it was kind of stupid. Dean swore internally, but the other man didn't seem to mind it, if he was even listening at this point. He let out a heavy sigh and adjusted the grip on the handle, feeling strangely giddy deep inside. He wasn't sure he's ever felt quite like this before. "Well then. Ready?"

"Please, be my guest", Demoneye actually chuckled, dark and full of himself, and for Dean that was the point of no return. 

One. 

The whip in his hand came down on tiefling's back, strong and unwavering. 

Two. 

Softest of the moans escaped from the burgundy lips. 

Three. 

Dean's own breathing hitched when he came down harder. 

He kept whipping and counting, each time a new mark on Demoneye's back. 

Swish. Smack. Moan. _Repeat._

Soon the moans turned into barely controlled screams. The man on his knees was shivering all over. He was biting one of his hands in a futile attempt to quiet himself down but spilling his own blood instead. His other hand was stroking his cock feverishly up and down in search of release. His tail once again wrapped himself around Dean's leg but none of them was in a right state of mind to notice. 

Dean reached exactly twenty five when it all came crumbling apart. Demoneye suddenly stilled, his eyes wide and head tilted back. Then he shuddered violently and spilled all over the goat man statue. Semen and blood, mixed together, dripped slowly down the marble figure. A second of high pitched silence, and the wave of sheer dark power came crashing both of them down. Candles flashed bright red and then suddently everything went black.

_Alchemy Labs, 3:30 a.m._

"Mr. Dean? Mr. Dean?" The sounds barely reached him as if somebody was calling for him through the thickness of the fog. Well, his head certainly felt quite foggy. 

The same somebody gently slapped him on a cheek a few times, and Dean finally came to his senses and opened his eyes. He was still in this strange room underneath the Labs, and there was Demoneye, still naked but with incredibly concerned look on his face. Which had lifted a little as soon as he realized his alchemist probably wasn't dying. 

"What was that?" Dean's voice came out weird and scratchy. He tried to stand up, and succeeded, to his surprise, although not without a little help. His whole body felt strangely light and content. 

"Lord Belial was especially satisfied with my service tonight", it was positively clear that Belial wasn't the only one completely satisfied, as Demoneye's smile could possibly blind a lesser man. His words dripped like a thick honey onto a toast. "Therefore I have a proposition for you."

Dean didn't need to hear what the proposition was, even the man with an intellect inferior to his would be able to see it a mile away. And he would have refused had he not felt something dark deep inside of him tug on his nerves and make his fingers prickle with anticipation. It could be the worst decision he had ever made. But it could also be worth it, to learn more and to tap into the sacred fruit that was his dragonblood magic. 

He only needed a moment to make a choice. 

"I think we can arrange something", his hand found its place on Demoneye's back, right between his shoulder blades. Man's skin was dry and hot, littered with deep cut marks - the result of his own doing. "Now let's get upstairs and I'll help you heal this up."


End file.
